Way Through Time (Doctor Who)
by Charz Divergent
Summary: Charlotte grew up with her fairly normal family. Mum, Dad and sister. But one night she changed. For better or for worse she does not know. She will soon find out. She is the Time Guardian. She meets all the doctors and has lots of adventures with him and his companions. [Doctor/OC]
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the garden, on a blanket looking up at the stars. I sighed to myself. What I would do to be up there. Preferably in the TARDIS, with the Doctor. But still, I sighed again. Maye all my friends were right. I shouldn't keep relying on fiction. I need to get my head out of the clouds.

Right here. In my garden. Was the TARDIS. _The_ TARDIS. The doors opened and out came the Doctor. _The_ Doctor. He walked straight up to me.

"Has anything strange happened around here?" He walked around the garden scanning every inch of it with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well?" I just looked at him and my mouth opened and closed like a fish.

He continued scanning the garden. Until it came to me. A loud beeping noise sounded.

The Doctor took a step back.

"It-it's you. What are you? Alien? Have to be!"

"No. I'm perfectly human." I managed to speak.

He started walking back to the TARDIS just as a sharp pain rippled through my body. I cried out causing the Doctor to turn. He helped me up as I stood.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ch-Charlotte." I stuttered out.

The pain grew stronger. I screamed out in pain, my body collapsing. A golden mist appeared around my hands. My eyes widen. No It can't be. The Doctor seemed to notice it too.

"What's going on?" I whimpered.

"Y-you're regenerating." He said, as if he couldn't believe it.

Then it all turned black.

I groaned and sat up. I looked around. Okay. Maybe it wasn't a dream.

"Doctor! Where are y- Lottie!" I looked up to see Amy Pond.

"Huh?" I croaked out.

The Doctor quickly stepped in.

"No!No! Remember that girl I carried in?" Amy slowly nodded. "It was Lottie! She regenerated!"

"I did what?!" I screeched.

The Doctor grabbed a mirror and slowly handed it to me.

My pixie cut brown hair was now replaced by longer blonde hair and my eyes were now a vibrant blue. My slightly tanned skin was now pale. I dropped the mirror in shock. A squeak came out of my mouth.

A arm made its way around my shoulders.

"I am so sorry,but this is your life now." I recognized the Doctors voice. "You will be leaving now."

I looked up at him.

"What do you m-?" A bright light engulfed me and I felt myself fall onto a hard glass floor.

"mean?" I finished my sentence.

"Lottie! Ouch… You're looking rough." A male voice called to me.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw the Doctor's 10th generation.

I hardly knew him but I was still angry. Even if it was his future…

I frowned and stood up. I crossed my arms. The Doctor took a few steps back.

"Whatever I've done, I'm sorry!"

I strutted up to him and poked him in the chest.

"You. Mr. Are going to tell me exactly what is going on. How come I just regenerated? I'm a human. See? Human. Perfectly human. Not 'martian'!"

He gave me a slight smirk.

"Don't you smirk at me. I have no clue what is going on and I am utterly confused and I-"

I coughed and fell into the Doctor's arms. A golden mist made its way out of my mouth.

"Oh. This is really early for you."

"Sure, whatever. Now what's going on?"

"From the beginning?" He asked.

"From the beginning." I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor explained everything to me. I was in fact a Time Lady. Wow. I wasn't born one though and no one knows how I became one. _And_ I somehow am pulled through the time vortex and pop up in the Doctor's timeline. I am worse than River Song.

"Right then." The Doctor grinned. "I picked up some alien signals from a hospital. Wanna come?"

I laughed then nodded. An adventure might help to take stuff of my mind. I don't even know if I can see my parents again. No. I can't I look completely different. They won't recognise me.

I followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS. It was the hospital in 'Smith and Jones'. This will be interesting.

We entered the Royal Hope Hospital and admitted the Doctor with me as his wife.

The next day, Mr Stoker arrived with a group of students.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you and your wife. How are you today?" Mr Stoker asked.

"Oh, not so bad. Still a bit, you know, blah." The Doctor replied. I stifled my laughter as Mr Stoker introduced 'Mr Smith' to his students.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Mr Stoker said, turning to Martha.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" Martha said, checking the Doctor over.

"Sorry?" The Doctor replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"On Chancellor street this morning? You came up to me, both of you, and you took your tie off." She stated nodding her head in my direction.

"Really? What did we do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did!"

"Not us. we were here, in bed. Ask the nurses." I replied as the Doctor sat up a little. I knew that was us from the future.

"Well that's weird because it looked like you. Do you any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, not anymore. Just me." I slipped my hand into the Doctor's and gave him a small smile.

Mr Stoker sighed, " As time passes and I grow even more infirm weary, Miss Jones."

Martha looks up at the group surrounding the bed and nods.

"Right, sorry."

She hurriedly tries to finds the Doctor's heartbeats. Her eyes widen as she hears both heartbeats. The Doctor quickly winks at her. It makes me wonder if I had two hearts. My hand goes up to my heart. One. I checked the other side. Two. A squeak erupts from my mouth and everyone looks at me.

"Sorry, continue." The Doctor continues to stare at me. Mr Stoker rolls his eyes.

"I weep for future generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

Martha seemed stuck for words. "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And as you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting with the patient's chart." Mr Stoker huffed as he took the clipboard.

It gave him a electric shock and it fell from his hands onto the floor.

"That happened to me this morning." Martha said.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." A student nodded.

"And me on the lift!" Called another.

Mr Stoker nodded.

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightening is a form of static electricity, as first proven by. Anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin." I smiled.

"Correct, Mrs Smith."

"My mate Ben. That was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked." The Doctor said, grinning.

"Quite…" Mr Stoker said.

"And then I got electrocuted." He sighed. I glared at him.

"You're rambling!" I whispered.

"Moving on." Martha and the Doctor smile at each other. "maybe a visit from the psychiatrist. And next we have…"

The Doctor got changed and I closed the curtains around the bed and waited outside. He walked out a few minutes later.

"Doctor… The rain."

He rolled his eyes. "It's only rain."

"Yeah… but it's going up."

We walked out from behind the curtain and Martha was about to open the window.

"Don't we'll lose all the air!" One of Martha's colleagues cried. I looked outside. We are on the moon. Cool, I've always wanted to see the moon up close.

"Well, it's not exactly airtight. If the air was going to get sucked up, it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?" Martha said, staring out at the moon.

The Doctor strolled over to Martha and Swales - I think her name was.

"Very good point. Brilliant in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha. Martha Jones."

"Well then, Martha Jones, my question is. How are we still breathing?" I grinned.

"We can't be…" she breathed.

"Obviously we are." I rolled my eyes.

"So don't waste our time. Martha, what we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda…?" The Doctor asked.

"By the patients lounge, yeah." She replied, nodding her head.

"Fancy going out?" I perked up.

"Okay."

"We might die." I pointed out.

"We might not." She shot back.

"Good. I like you!"I smiled.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come on. Not her, she'll hold us up." He pointed to Swales who was whimpering on the floor.


End file.
